


Fade from black

by thequeerkhaleesi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeerkhaleesi/pseuds/thequeerkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ereri sonnet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade from black

 

The darkness consumes you, seeps through your pore,

You say their live, their deaths were premature,

You now regret joining the survey corps.

 

Years pass and this boy comes into your life,

Green eyes, like hers, full of fire and passion,

Your world is continuously in strife,

But this boy shows you love and compassion.

 

The world bit by bit regains its colour,

But you will never completely forget,

They that were your sister and your brother,

For you have made a choice with no regrets. 

 

Now together you both fight side by side,

Your wings of freedom they now fly with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sonnet I wrote on public transportation today to pass the time. I promise I will have a chapter of either Mud pies to Apple pies or my new Levihan Roadtrip Au The Road that leads to you within the next couple of days. As always comments, kudos and suggestions are always appreciated.


End file.
